goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Escapes From Zootopia/Grounded For Infinity
Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, My Melody, Timothy Brisby, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies *Emma as Angelica Pickles, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Asako Kageyama, Katsumi Tachibana, Yasuko Minamoto, Kumakki Mashiro and Jazzi *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo *Brian as Torippii Sorano *Joey as James Midorihara and Weatherstar4000video *Princess as Roll Light *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *Angelica: Why did I got sent to Zootopia? I can't stay in prison any longer. I know, I'll escape from Zootopia!!! Ha!! (X40) *- Demon Lair begins to play as Angelica has a mischievous look on her face as she began breaking free from prison and began running through the streets of Zootopia to get to the Zootopia International Airport for the flight back home to Vyond City, USA *(4 hours later) *Angelica: Yes, I'm finally back home in Vyond City, USA! Goodbye, Zootopia! *to: Angelica's House *Angelica: Home, sweet home. *to: Angelica's room *Angelica: Now to make 2 more fake DVD openings and put them on YouTube. *(1 hour later) *Angelica: That was a lot of work. Since my parents are at work, I'm going to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius at the theaters. *Pickles left her house to see Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Angelica had made and became angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Angelica escaped from Zootopia and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(82 minutes later) *Kikko Hayashida: We knew Angelica escaped from Zootopia and made 2 more fake DVD openings! * Charlotte Pickles: Don't worry. We are going to beat Angelica's ass when she gets home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends * Drew Pickles: Angelica, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from Zootopia and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you do after that?! *Angelica: Um. (X50) I......went....to see.... Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius....at the theaters. *Pickles and Charlotte Pickles, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at Angelica as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Kikko Hayashida: Scary Voice 2000% louder WHAT ON EARTH ANGELICA, HOW DARE YOU SEEING JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Drew Pickles: Kikko Hayashida is right, Angelica! You are grounded for infinity! *Charlotte Pickles: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Mimirin: First, spankings! *Midorihara begins to spank Angelica. This action is censored *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, slappings! *Koinuma begins to violently slap Angelica. This action is censored *Marurin Sasaki: Next, ass beatings! *Sasaki begin to give Angelica a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Nyakkii: Next, whack you with a belt! *Momoyama begins to whack Angelica with a belt. This action is completely censored *Ramurin: Next, punches in the face! *Makiba begins violently punching Angelica in the face. This action is censored *Kikko Hayashida: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Angelica: Oh no! Not nappies! *Hayashida begins to put a nappy on Angelica. This action is censored. *Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Charlotte Pickels: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Drew Pickles: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from Zootopia! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother, Shimajirō and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from Zootopia! *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. I heard that you escaped from Zootopia, you bad girl! Shame on you for getting in mega dead meat! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of all four of our shows and that is final you bad girl! Also, shame on you for escaping from Zootopia! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I are extremely mad at you for getting in mega dead meat and for escaping from Zootopia! Shame on you! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from Zootopia! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are a very bad girl for escaping from Zootopia! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Escaping from Zootopia has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You were supposed to stay in Zootopia for getting in mega dead meat! But no, you completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm so mad at you for escaping from Zootopia! Shame on you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. No escaping from the United Kingdom! Don't even think about tickling my feet or else, Kumakki Mashiro will break all of your bones! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Why did you escape from the United Kingdom?! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano, I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you tickle Kirinta Kusano, I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. Start paying attention to Disney and that is final! Don't even think about annoying us with your theme song or else I will get the Survey Corps to come and attack you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. I can't believe you escaped from Zootopia! Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano or else, I will beat you up! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for escaping from Zootopia! Shame on you! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I'll beat you up and you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest so you would suffocate! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! *Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin. We're the Mavericks, if you force Azura to tickle her feet with acrylic paint for no reason, Annet Myer will burn you with her flamethrower! *Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the Save-Um Central. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from Zootopia! *Custard: I'm Custard. You're considered the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever, and worse than Dora, Pablo and Tyrone. And it's not cool to escape from Zootopia. If you escape from another city or another country, (close-up shot of his red eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from Zootopia. You're going to be stretched for 3 days! *(Angelica is soon stretched) *Angelica: No! (X30) *Jazzi: There. Now you've been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! Now James Midorihara and your family will give you final punishments! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you tickle torture Casey Kelp for no reason with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to whack and pierce you harder with a deadly dagger! *Charlotte pickles: Yes! I also arrange for Roll Light to come over and beat you up! Roll Light, beat angelica up! *Light appears Category:Grounded Videos Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:The Save-Ums Show